beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 24: Battle of the Spectre
Battle of the Spectre is the twenty-fourth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Hikari, Kira, and Haque continue their battle against Dragon E. Knight, and the resolution of the battle yields surprising results. Plot Continuing the battle from the previous episode, Holle cuts its way out of the tornado using its blades at the cost of blunting them all, Toucan uppercuts Holle, and manages to crack all the blades, Dragon E. Knight finally speaks, saying that skill and power beat skill alone, and Haque might have skill, but he doesn't have power. Haque responds that inferior skill will always lose, even when combined with power. Holle returns to attacking the dragons, who have used the break to recuperate some stamina, Toucan attempts to stop it with wind bullets, and Dragonshen shoots fire at Dragon E. Knight, which he deflects with his gauntlet. Dragonshen and Dragonisis activate their re-quips simultaneously, sending a wave of fire and water at Holle, Holle reverses spin to stop itself from running into the attack, and goes back to attacking Toucan. Toucan uppercuts Holle again, who takes a defensive position as its special ability begins to wear off, Holle begins to reply to attacks more savagely, and begins slicing chunks out of Toucan, and Haque orders the sisters to attack Holle with their special moves while it is distracted, otherwise they will all die. Hikari expresses her reservation at using the special moves, as it will destroy the stadium, Haque tells her that it doesn't matter if the place is destroyed. Kira says that it does matter, because if the sphere is destroyed they will all die, but Haque responds that if she thinks like that the only thing she can do is lose. Realising that it is their only option the girls choose to activate their special moves, creating a huge wall of fire that swirls around the arena. The attack ends the battle, and as the steam clears it is revealed that the attack obliterated Toucan, caused Dragonshen and Dragonisis to fall to pieces, and only managed to melt and erode Holle, a resolution that highlights the difference in power between Dark History beys and Zero Era beys. Dragon E. Knight and Holle evaporate, and Haque express that nothing of value was lost, a response that angers Kira, who rages at Haque that their beys were the only thing left from their homes. Haque says that their beys were from the beginning of the Zero Era, which angers Kira even further, blaming Haque, and denouncing the Dark History. Haque retorts that the Dark History is his life, trying to reclaim power that was around back then, Kira responds that he knows nothing about real life, spending his time studying war while being pampered, knowing nothing about the reality of war, and that some power should just be left alone. Haque calls the sword of Dragon E. Knight into his hand, Hikari asks icily how he did that, and Haque replies that while he doesn't know war, he does know power, and he learned many powers from his studies as a child. Kira angrily respond that just because he read some books doesn't mean he knows anything. Haque unzips the top part of his wetsuit to reveal grotesque scarring covering his chest, Hikari demands that he explains, and Haque says that he knows what power can do to people, as he didn't just study books, but also beys, battles, and techniques, and the scarring came from his experiments. Hikari questions his reasoning for conducting his experiments, wondering how many beys he destroyed to get results., Haque elaborates that he experiment to reclaim the power held by his greatest ancestor, the power of Anti-Matter, Kira mutters that at least he didn't use other people for his experiments, and Haque supposes that they don't know about the Great War. Haque explains that the swords that they want were used to win the Great War, Kira responds in exasperation that she doesn't care, the only thing that matters is that Céleste is dying and their beys are destroyed. Kira says they should just take the swords, and their stuff, and leave. Haque tells them take the stuff themselves, and leaves on his own, when he exits the sphere it begins to collapse. Kira yells after him as Céleste begins to stir, Kira helps her up and the two collect the swords into a bag while Hikari collects the remnants of their beys. The girls leave the sphere, and to their surprise find themselves on land rather than underwater. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes